A new life: by Serena
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Serena, abandoned by everyone she cares about decides to run away with the vow she will return for her final year of school. When she returns however she finds out that she isn't the only thing that's changed. Implied malexmale. RE-WRITE


**Hi everyone. As it says in the summary this is a re-write of the first chapter. I have recently been inspired to write more of this by Sexykitsune-hine as I had to be honest never planned to touch this again. I am rather lazy when it comes to writing but when I read over what I had written before I was quite honestly horrified by it and suddenly the reviews didn't seem to make any sense. So in utter loathing of it I forced myself to re-write it. To those who have read this before, I know this sounds bad but I apologise and I hope this version is better.**

*******

**  
Hey, at the moment you are probably expecting an introduction of the main character, a bit of background information about my 'tragic past' and all that stuff. Later on you are probably expecting dramatic meetings, horrible fights and a villain that can only be defeated through things like **_**love **_**and **_**friendship**_**. Then at the end we all have a happily ever after and I ride of into the sunset with my one true love. Pretty boring right…?**

**If you're nodding right now then I have no idea why you are still reading this. In fact why are you reading this? This is **_**my**_** journal. I would call it a diary but that is what the old Serena would have called it. The weak Serena who couldn't hold onto her friends, her family or even the one she believed would love her unconditionally till the day she died. Well I guess we all make mistakes don't we?**

**You're probably wondering how I became so full of loathing for the person I used to be. My answer is simple and has happened many times and in many stories… My heart was broken, stomped on and then forgotten. The one I loved left me for good.**

_Flashback_

_On the day it happened it seemed like a completely normal school day. I woke up late, I fell asleep in class, got a lunch time detention, was about to eat my lunch as I walked home from school before realising I had forgotten it anyway before running home and having my mum kick me out for failing yet another test. Sounds like a pretty lousy day right but it was actually becoming rather routine. I really should have listened too… never mind. You know all this stuff already._

_So when I got kicked out I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and I ran into Darien who coincidently was heading over to visit me. We walked to the park and suddenly the day seemed perfect. It was sunset and the fading sun made the dying orange leaves look like flames. We finally sat down and Darien looked at me and my heart was pounding so hard I could barely breathe. I could barely contain the love I felt for this man inside me and then he opened his mouth and the most over used opening before a break up line._

"_Serena, we need to talk." But I was blinded by love and I am not the smartest person so I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I just thought he wanted to talk about me moving in with him or some other magical conversation that I had fantasized about._

"_What is it Darien?" I had asked eyes wide and shining with love._

"_Serena, __we can't just keep lying to ourselves and keep living our life by the fairytale of our past. So we were together then, but this is different now and I would like the chance to experience the world rather than being chained down to you for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Serena but we're over." Darien hadn't looked at me when he spoke but there was a certain finality in his tone that made it clear that he had been thinking about this for a while._

_Of course I started crying, demanding answers; reasons why all the love in my heart was suddenly not enough but he didn't hear me. As he walked out of my life, for what I thought would be the last time, my world grew darker._

_End of flashback_

**My friends and family were now the stars that illuminated the darkness my life had become. Not bright enough to match the light of the one who had become my sun but still warm and safe in their own way. I was so naïve then. So trusting that the people around me. I honestly thought that they liked that clumsy, stupid oaf that I used to be; that my love of food was just one of those things that made me unique and special in my own way. What a mistake that was…**

**Finally after all the year as friends even the even patient Amy had, had enough of my cowardice and clumsy mistakes. Had enough of having to clean up after me or cheering me on when I was too scared to move. I should have realised this when suddenly they were training more and when there was trouble **_**'they could handle it'**_** and if they had a meeting it was just to discuss tactics and would have been **_**'too boring'**_** or they assumed I would be busy. **

**By the time I realised something may be up they were so sick of hiding anyway that Rei found it to easy to tell me how much of a hindrance I had been. Unlike in the past though, the others did not scold Rei for her words, but remained silent and in the face of that I could find not words to fight back with. My stars were fading one by one. The days grew darker and darker and there was no one for me to turn to. Maybe things would be different now if I had, but the reality for me was that I had driven away every person I cared about and I felt crushed under the weight of my pain.**

**If I had been younger my mums arms would be the safe haven I would run to but now my 'dramatics' were tiring and repetitive. Even my family now was too busy for me. I had no one left and the days were black and cold. It didn't take me long to realise that leaving would be the only way I could free them of the annoyance of having to take care of me.**

**Before I left though I had already vowed to return in my final year of school and when I did I would no longer be the weak and pathetic person they once knew. I would not beg for their friendship back but I would be independent and worthy of any new friends I made. For this to happen, though, I definitely didn't need them send people after me so I left them each a note they read…**

Dear Darien

I love you with all my heart, but I guess that isn't enough. I tried to be a girl you deserve but I guess you were right. We were better in the past. I hope you will one day find someone who will make you as happy as you made me.

With love,

Serena

To sailor scouts,

You were the sisters I wish I had. I am sorry if I have been an annoyance to you as it was never my intention and I am glad that you all had the patience to put up with me for as long as you have. I hope you all find happiness in whatever you choose.

With love,

Serena

To my family,

Any daughter would be proud to have such a family. I could not be the child that you deserve. I will miss you all so much but for now I need to find myself. Please don't send anyone after me. I will be back in a year.

With love,

Serena

**So that's the reason I have left. I have been gone nearly a year now and I have made many new friends… I even have a new boy friend. Now that weakling Serena no longer exists as she is now….**

"**Peace Heart**! Get your butt here now we have a lot of packing to do," Tala shouted.

"Coming, Tala. You do know how happy I am that you are moving back with me, right?" I asked as I kissed my boyfriend of nine months on the lips gently, before running my hand through my now raven black locks. I just couldn't get used to it not being bright blonde I guess.

**After I changed my name I dyed my hair black and started wearing purple contact lens.**

"You know this is no problem, and even if it was I doubt that I would be able to stay away even had you wanted me to." He replied, smiling as he hugged me tightly from behind.

**I have also been living with Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon. Those two have been my best friends despite our incredible list of differences. Apart from physical changes, I have increased my school grade now and taken up ice skating. This means I am a lot more graceful, though I still trip a lot, just not while I have ice under my feet. Ironic isn't it. I have calmed heaps through meditation (how come that never seemed to help Rei?) and I eat less (Watching Tyson eat can do that to a person).**

"Well you are far too hot to be allowed out of my sights for more than a few minutes anyway," I said smiling mischievously.

"I should be saying the same about you, my angel," Tala shot back and I bushed furiously. "I love you." I looked up at him hopefully as he said this and he turned me around gently to kiss me on the lips. "I know that other man broke your heart, but you have to know that I would never hurt you."

"I know, and I also know that you're not Darien; but in this case it's a good thing because then you wouldn't be the amazing person I have fallen for," I said blushing defiantly.

"I'm glad, he was an idiot to ever have even considered letting you go," Tala said. "But before I continue my worship we should put these in the car." Picking up a box he left to put in the car.

**Ok, now I can continue. You are probably wondering how I met Tala and the guys, but unlike what you are expecting we did not have a long romantic experience like you see on movies… Ok, I lie. Then again my whole life could be made into a movie with me being a moon princess, saving the world all those times with my **_**'magic powers'**_** and my talking cat Luna. No before you ask I am **_**NOT**_** a witch. Or psychic you are just too obvious. So this is how I met Tala…**

_Flashback_

_I was sitting a bar in the middle of a town I had never heard of while sipping on a glass of water. I felt like crap and that nothing in the world would ever make me feel happy again. Like the rest of the people in the bar, I ignored the new arrival and continued to wallow in my own misery._

"_Now what would a pretty young lady like you, be doing in a dump like this with trash like these folk?" I finally turned around to see who had spoken to see a boy about my age with flaming red (not orange, RED!) held up in demon spikes and intelligent, deep blue eyes._

"_Does feeling like trash count," I replied as I went back to my water and he took a seat beside me._

"_Yes, but usually people get drunk when they feel like crap, not drink water," he replied._

"_Yes, but the next day they still feel crap with the added bonus of a killer headache. I'll stick with the water," I shot back feeling slightly peeved._

"_Smart, not many people take that angle to it," he said with respect in his tone. "Well if you aren't going to get wasted to forget, talking about it is the next best thing." Don't ask me why; it could have been the sincere spark in his eyes or just my desperate need to talk to someone about my problems that meant I soon found myself telling him everything. I doubt I could have stopped myself even if I had wanted to. Even the fact that I was Sailor Moon; I left nothing out._

"_You either invented a very detailed lie or it's the truth." He said sounding stunned and she felt the sudden urge to prove myself to him; to show everyone that I was not crazy, but special and important.._

_I'll prove it," I said quickly before closing my eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden my fringe which I had straightened flew up as if by a gust of wind and a crescent moon appeared in the centre of my forehead. Finally my hair which I had let loose flew up into two ponytails with balls of hair at the top of them._

"_Shit, that was awesome. So you ARE the legendary sailor moon." Tala said awestruck before he stood up and bowed to me. "Your highness, if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable… wait I got it. You can stay with me and my friends while you're here."_

"_Wait… WHAT?" I had shouted. I had only known this guy two…no… three hours tops and he was asking me to move in with them._

"_Before you reject the idea you said yourself you're new here and that you know no one. Also I can get Kai to pull some strings and you can spend the year away from home here. Rei is a great guy too and so is Kai… actually scrap that Kai's a jackass, but you would have me to be your loyal subject, oh moon princess." He said excitedly as I looked nervous._

"_Ok, but I will take it one day at a time." And that is how I met him. I swear he can convince a person that dirt is the most delicious thing in existence. No joke Tyson actually fell for it... Ten times._

_End of flashback_

"Peace, just because you're the Moon Princess doesn't mean you get to get out of all the work," Tala said to her in annoyance.

"What happened to my loyal subject," I teased.

"He became your boyfriend," he shot back.

"Oh damn, I should really stop dating all my loyal subjects. Then I wouldn't have to do anything." I replied in mock annoyance as we reached down to grab the last few offending bags and boxes that littered the room. This year would be fun I decided and I planned to enjoy every moment of it.

*******

**So there it is. I will try to start writing the new chapter soon. I hope this version is better than what it used to be. If they are OOC I have a good reason and that is that I haven't watched either show in ages and I was writing this while role playing in a Death Note fic and watching Dragon Ball Z lol. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
